


In The Arms Of Fear

by treckett (orphan_account)



Series: Misc. Writings [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, idk what to do with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/treckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried to tell Jack that this was a bad idea, and he was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Arms Of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no clue what to do with this, it's been sitting on my computer for like months now.

"This is a bad idea, I can just feel it." William whispered as his excited boyfriend, Jack, led him through a thick, lush forest.

"Are you going to kill me out here? How did you even find this place?" He asked as he took a look at his surroundings.

"Sometime I just have to escape from some things for a while, and I found this spot when I was walking one day." Jack said, and he motioned for his William to take a seat.

"It's late, Jack, we can't stay here long." William said as Jack led him to a clearing in the forest.

"Aw, are you scared something's gonna come for you? Stop being such a fucking baby!" Jack laughed. William just brushed it off, he was used to having insults being thrown at him at this point.

 

When they finally reached their destination, they both sat down in the grass.

"I lead you out here so we could fool around a bi-" Jack started to say, but he stopped talking.

"What?" He asked his boyfriend, who's face had become frantic.

"Did you hear that? It sounds like somebody's he-" He said, but was cut off by something, or somebody, behind him. He collapsed on the ground, his body quickly going limp.

"Jack? Jack what's wrong?" William asked, his voice laced with fear. He started to crawl over to Jack, but somebody pulled him back.

"Who are you? What did you do to him?" William rushed out, trying to squirm out of the mystery man's grip. He could feel tears start to form in his eyes from fear, and that this mystery man put his hand over William's mouth.

"My name is Gabe, and I don't like how he was treating you. He'll be fine, don't worry." He said nonchalantly, like the situation before him didn't shock him in the slightest. Tears started to leak out of William's eyes, even though they were screwed shut. His fear was consuming his whole body, he thought he was going to die. He started to sob against Gabe's hand, not caring if his last moments were going to be filled with crying. 

"Hey, don't cry. I'm not going to hurt you, Bilvy." Gabe softly whispered into the crying boy's hair. If anything, that made him cry harder. How did he know his nickname? How could he trust this guy?

 

After moments of silence, Gabe finally broke it.

"If I take my hand from your mouth, and let go of you, do you promise not to run or scream? I don't wanna have force you to do anything, baby." Gabe told William softly, trying to make his voice as soothing as possible. He nodded in response, his body still shaking from his crying. Gabe put him back down, and he slowly removed his hand from William's mouth.

"W-What you do want from m-me?" He asked Gabe, not daring to look directly at him. Gabe just smiled, showing his sharped teeth, and that put him right back in fear's grip.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you don’t have to be afraid. I promise, I would never hurt you." Gabe said, and he took a cautionary step towards William. He instinctively stepped back as Gabe got closer.

"Alright, I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do." Gabe said, and before he could reply, William vision darkened, and he slowly let go of his consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to branch out in my writings, meaning I'm trying new ships! If you have an suggestions, PLEASE let me know!


End file.
